Sing to me babe
by Animeangel1798
Summary: Izaya was an amazing singer, even Shizuo would admit that, he had this way of wrapping the music around himself until you couldn't tell him he was singing the song or he was the song, Izaya truly loved singing. It was beautiful to watch and always left Shizuo in awe. Or the Idol au you never knew you wanted


My lovely new friend Madcheshirekatt on tumblr has given me permission to use their au idea ^u^ they are great! Go visit their tumblr to talk about Shizaya gayness 3

* * *

"I refuse!"

"Hell no!"

Words shouted in unison, Izaya and Shizuo glared at each other. From the corner she was leaning against Celty sighed. Shiki just stared at Izaya without blinking. Izaya glared back in defiance. The room was completely silent as they stared each other down before Izaya turned his glare to the floor with a pout.

"Fine. But only as long as Shizu-chan can promise to behave."

Shizuo growled "I still haven't agreed Flea. I don't want to work with him"

Celty stepped in before an argument could break out

"Shizuo I know you don't want to do this but you need this. Izaya already has a large fan-base and, though you are doing good so far you could do alot more if your fanbase grew. This tour is to help you."

Shizuo's glare softened at the signs of stress in her voice.

"I'm fine. I don't want my music tainted by that shitty Flea."

Celty's eyes tightened a little and she opened her mouth to speak but Shiki beat her to it

"I understand where you're coming from Heiwajima-kun. If I could I'd also avoid working with Izaya."

He continued ignoring Izaya's glare

"But you have a contract and I really don't think you're manager deserves this much stress."

Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"Fine."

Celty shot Shiki a thankful look before turning back to the singers with a smile

"Alright! The tour starts next month on the first. It lasts the whole month. You have plenty of time to record some new songs and work on a duet. There will also be photoshoots. Let me or Haruya-san know if you have any questions or complaints."

Shiki saw Izaya open his mouth and intervened

"Legitimate complaints Izaya or do you need to be reminded of your contract."

Izaya grimaced but stayed silent. Shizuo smirked a little. If Shiki was there to keep Izaya in line then it might not be to horrible.

~time skip~

Izaya glared as he stalked into the recording booth. Shizuo was an absolute brute. How he'd managed to keep any fans at all was a mystery to Izaya. His music was good but Shizuo was bland, annoying, and uncultured. He sighed as he situated himself on the stool in front of the microphone and did a few vocal warm ups to get himself ready. He forced his face to relax into his persona and he smiled when Kodata gave him the signal to start. He closed his eyes and began to sing.

*pov switch*

Shizuo watched with a smirk as Izaya stalked out scowling, Izaya was easy to rile. He was slightly impressed by how quickly Izaya could slip into his persona though. Izaya's persona was a huge improvement over the actual Izaya. Izaya's persona was polite and cute, well cute to Izaya's female fans at least. Izaya had gained attention at 17 when somebody posted a YouTube video of him singing at a talent show. The video had spread around the internet like wildfire and Izaya had become famous. Izaya's music and persona were carefully crafted to attract all genders.

Shizuo, however, had joined the music industry with his brothers help. Kasuka had recommended him to some people and a year later he was singing. He had a slowly but steadily growing fan-base and he was proud of his music. He was grateful to his brother for sure, after all he genuinely enjoyed singing, but he didn't enjoy the accusations that Kasuka's help brought. In the words of one extremely harsh internet article

 _"Shizuo Heiwajima couldn't sing his way into the heart of a half-deaf monkey. His music is vapid and uninspired. The only good thing going for him is his brother."_

Which was unfair and untrue. Kasuka had made some suggestions but Shizuo would NOT be here today if he had no talent. He was here because he enjoyed it and worked hard. Kasuka had nothing to do with that.

Shizuo sat up straighter in his chair as Izaya began to sing face content and eyes closed. Izaya was an amazing singer, even Shizuo would admit that, he had this way of wrapping the music around himself until you couldn't tell him he was singing the song or he was the song, Izaya truly loved singing. It was beautiful to watch and always left Shizuo in awe.

The Flea was good, and Shizuo wasn't stupid enough to say otherwise. Sometimes Izaya's singing would convince him that Izaya couldn't be as bad as he acted and Shizuo would almost revert back to the awe and respect he'd had the first time he'd met Izaya (Izaya had ruined it immediately upon opening his mouth) but it only ever lasted until the song was over.

Izaya finished his song but stayed still a moment longer than necessary. It was a well documented quirk of Izaya's, Shizuo had seen it many times as well, after every song it took Izaya a second to react, almost as if he was pulling himself out of a trance. Izaya's fans loved the quirk and even Shizuo had to admit to the charm of it. Didn't change the fact that Izaya was shitty, no matter how great a singer he was.

*pov switch*

Izaya sighed and opened his eyes with a smile, irritation gone. Singing always calmed him down when he was upset. He'd never meant to get into the music business but Shinra had convinced him to sing in the talent show and it had gone from there.

He slid off the stool at Kodata's signal. The official tour CD was coming along well and there was still 2 weeks before the actual tour. They had yet to do the duet but that was OK. Both of them agreed that could be the last song on the CD.

The tour was scheduled to hit Tokyo, Yokohoma, Osaka, Nagoya, Sapporo, Kobe, Kyoto, Fukuoka, Kawasaki, Saitama, Hiroshima, Sendai, Kitakyushu, and Ikebukuro.

He exited the room still smiling "You're turn Shizu-chan.~"

Shizuo just rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah." and got ready for his turn. It was going to be a long tour.

* * *

For the tour cities I googled major cities of Japan then added everybody's fav city 3 So 14 cities and 4 weeks (meaning 2 days in every city)


End file.
